RyuKai the Lucario
RYUKAI THE LUCARIO BACKSTORY ________________________________________________________________ Ryu Kai doesn’t remember much about his past because as a child he was abandoned and he woke up in a cave one day. with a birth defect. He looked around in the cave but nobody else was there, he was alone and had no one to look after him. As he wandered the cave he found an opening and ran out only to find a quiet forest filled with pokemon of all types. He did not venture out for a very long time until he finally decided to walk out and explore the open world. As he was exploring he was very vulnerable and afraid and would take shelter in a tree hollow at night. As the weeks went by ryukai was confronted by a trainer something he had never seen before he was baffled as to who he was and what he was. The trainer then challenged ryukai and he lost to his charizard and then the trainer said “I can tell that when you evolve that you will be a strong lucario” RyuKai was confused as to what he said since no one taught him how to talk as a baby. The trainer walked away and ryu followed and then the trainer spoke again “my name is zeik and I want you as a pokemon on my team” Ryu just looked in confusion and pushed the button on the pokeball and then zeik had ryu as an allie. Ryu was put through intense training and was taught how to speak human language and aswell as a bunch of things normal pokemon couldn’t do like cook and use technology without thumbs! Zeik was shocked and was kind to ryu although little did ryu know that he was just playing him zeiks true colors were about to show. One night a storm settled in and zeik had ryu under go an intense training session and this went on for weeks and ryu was being pushed to far and would rebel when in pain or strained and when he did so zeik would have charizard or greninja use a supereffective move on him until one day ryu snapped. Ryu questioned zeik and was pinned in battle with charizard and greninja and it was two against one and ryu evolved but because of the birth defect causing him to lose his spikes in his arms and chest he was unable to learn metal claw but demolished them both out of anger and escaped into the forest. He had escaped and found a place to hide and live in peace , Ryu was living a happy life and yet again wandered and wandered and came across another trainer except she was female and kind. Her Aura was blue=clean and pure so he decided to battle with her and go with her on her journey. Her name was tata and she was the kindest person ever ryu had made lots of friends and lost many during his time with her and he even defended her from a garchomp one time but then she went missing while ryu was of looking for food and then ryu had no one with him he was alone yet again until he met a gallade and sceptile and battled the gallade and they went their seperate ways until he stumbled upon a cave and turns out they lived there with other kind pokemon and ryu was welcomed there and he again had a place to stay and he vowed that he will not lose another friend and to this day ryu is still fighting strong and making new friends. APPEARENCE __________________________________________________________________________________________________ RyuKai is about the same height as guile the gallade and is a normal lucario color pattern combination of blue, black and yellow with red eyes. Due to his birth defect he has no spikes in his hands or chest and he also wears blue tinted sunglasses why no one knows. Ryu also has a tail that goes in a zig-zag pattern and his chest fur is also a bit more shaggy then other lucario's. PERSONALITY _________________________________________________________________________________________________ RyuKai is very chill, laid back, calm and cool. Although on the battlefield he is very different he is focused on one thing only WIN! Most of Ryu's flaws come from his personality aswell because he usually doesn't really pay attention to the small important things sometimes and he also doesn't show much emotion either unless he is around Ayumi or helping others in need. COMBAT STYLE _________________________________________________________________________________________________ In battle he is very creative and thinks outside the box to try to trick his opponents. He will use many things to his advantage such as his speed and stamina. He will aswell use two bone rushes as swords and thrust and kick with ice punch and blaze kick. He is very defensive of his friends and refuses to stand down when one is fighting he is very adamant about that it is one of his flaws. 'KNOWN MOVES' ________________________________________________________________________________________________ In battle *Blaze Kick *Extreme Speed *Bone rush *Ice punch In RP *Close Combat *Extreme Speed *Bone Rush *Ice Punch *Blaze Kick